Home Is Where The Heart Lies
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Ichigo and the other's find a young girl who can see Shinigami's and talk to Hollows. What secret lies with this young girl? R&R Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I don't own Bleach Kubu Tite-sensei does. Anyways this little piece was inspired by me from a friend that I rped with. It's a little something from our rp. Well don't know if anyways going to like it but it's worth a try. Anyways hope you guys like it.

Home Is Where The Heart Lies

_Chapter 1:_

It was a cloudy afternoon that day Rukia was looking out the window of the classroom. She wasn't paying attention to anything. Ichigo had leaned against the wall. Good thing that they were on break. Ichigo's eyebrows were furrowed like always giving his face a scowl look. Rukia blinked a few times when she felt someone near by and looked towards the side. She saw Ichigo's look and was about to say something when she noticed something outside. A portal the Shinigami used to get through to the real world had opened as a couple of figures appeared. Ichigo straighten up when he felt the presents of the Shinigami. He looked over to Rukia.

"Rukia what are the Shinigami's doing here?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I don't know but we better go see what they need." Rukia replied Ichigo nodded his head as the two go up and ran out of the room. The teacher was busy doing something to notice but Ishida, Sado, and Orihime watched them. Once they were in the hall Ichigo had brought out Kon and pulled out his soul candy out of him and he swallowed it. Kon taking Ichigo's place, as Ichigo became a Shinigami. Rukia took out her soul candy dispenser and swallowed it. Chappy taking her place. The two wend down the stairs with ease. The two figure's reached the front gate of the school. Ichigo and Rukia reached them. In front of the two were Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho. The two had important news for the two. Rukia quickly bowed.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukai said Ichigo was a bit impatient he wanted to know why the two came here. He immediately got down to business.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Renji had scowled a bit and was about to explain why they were there but Hitsugaya stopped him.

"We got news from one of the Shinigami that was on duty in the real world had came in contact with a human. This human was able to see them. We normally would flashed their memories but they must of felt something and ran." Hitsugaya said. Ichigo blinked he wasn't sure if he heard right. Rukia to was having a hard time believe the words her head swimming at the words.

"A human that could see the Shinigami? Wait, that means they have high sprit power right?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Yes." Hitsugaya replied.

"But a Shinigami could have been able to flash their memory." Ichigo said.

"Yes that's true." Hitsugaya replied as he crossed his arms.

" The thing is while the human ran a Hollow had attacked the Shinigami but was destroyed but the time it was gone the human disappeared." Hitsugaya replied. Ichigo looked at them. He then gritted his teeth.

"A Hollow appeared to attack the Shinigami and aid the human in escaping? That may not be any normal human! Which way was the human headed?" Ichigo asked.

"From what I heard the human was heading north." Hitsugaya replied. Hitsugaya pulled out something from his sleeve.

"This is what the human looks like." Hitsugaya said and handed it to Rukia. Before they had a chance to look at it Ichigo ran past Hitsugaya and Renji. Rukia looked up.

"Oi Ichigo hold up!!" Rukia yelled as she quickly put the picture of the human into her kimono she quickly followed after him. Rukia thought about what was said. She wasn't sure that the Hollow helped them but she didn't know the truth yet. Hitsugaya and Renji watched the two leave. While the two were running Ichigo looked over his shoulder, then slowly came to a stop letting Rukia catch up. Once she reached him he looked at her.

"We have to catch up to this human. That the Hollow helped." Ichigo said Rukia nodded her head.

"I know but you don't even know what the person looks like." Rukia said she was about to pull out the picture.

"I know but I know a way to find him." Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him and was about to say something to him but she decided not to say anything. Ichigo closed his eyes and was concentrating and focusing his spirit energy. After a few moments hundreds of spirit ribbons became visible as they fluttered about them.

Rukia watched carefully as Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and looked around sensing them, looking for the right now. Rukia Continued to watch hoping he would be able to find the right one. After a moment Ichigo raised his left hand and gabbed one of the ribbons as the other ribbons disappeared.

"It's this one Rukia!" Ichigo said and began running again. Rukia quickly followed him. It wasn't long until they came up to the figure whose ribbon Ichigo had in his hand. The 'him' was actually a 'her'. The figure had very short black hair and wore a mini skirt and a mini t-shirt. Their back was facing them. Rukia pulled out the picture slowly and started studying it.

Ichigo released the spirit ribbon as he scowled and confronted the girl like always did.

"You!!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed a figure to the girl's back.

"How did you get a Hollow to protect you from that Shinigami until you could get away?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stopped behind him. She slowly looked up from the picture. The girl slowly turned around and looked at them. Rukia's expression changed it was the person in the picture.

"How did you find me Shinigami's?" The girl said. Rukia looked at her.

"Before we answer that you answer out question." Rukia said the girl's expression slightly changed a bit she looked towards the side.

"The Hollow..... The Hollow told me to run. It said that you Shinigami's are evil." The girl replied. Ichigo's face peered to hers, eyes looking in her own eyes. She backed away a bit.

"If the Hollow told you that then they are up to something." Ichigo said as he turned his head towards Rukia.

"Rukia this girl must have some ability that the Hollows want to take advantage of." Ichigo said Right now the girl just wanted to leave now didn't matter how they found her, she just wanted to be left alone.

"There is a high possibility." Rukia replied as she looked at him. The girl backed away a bit more.

"No their not!" The girl yelled out just then there was a roar. Two Hollows came out of nowhere one of them looked at the girl.

"Run Kaoruko!" The Hollow called out the girl looked at them and ran. Rukia quickly pulled out her Zanpakuto. Ichigo gritted his teeth watching as the Hollows actually talked to her telling her to run. Ichigo's hands moved pulling Zangetsu off his back as the white cloth that was wrapped around Zangetsu burst off into pieces.

"She's going to get away again!! What the heck is wrong with this kid?!" Ichigo said angrily. Rukia didn't understand the action of the girl some how she's siding with the Hollows. Rukia shook her head.

"I don't know Ichigo....." Rukia replied but right now they needed to take care of the Hollows. Rukia quickly brought her Zanpakuto in front of her and used Tsugi no Mai Hakuren as a wave of ice hit the two Hollows.

"Ichigo now!!' Rukia yelled Kaoruko slightly stopped as she looked behind her and saw what had happen. Standing there a few minutes she realized she needed to run or they'll catch her as she ran again. Ichigo took the chance as he jumped into the air and slashed at the two Hollows as they disappeared. Ichigo landed on the ice with a crunch he quickly took of in the direction Kaoruko went.

"Oooii!!" Ichigo yelled. Kaoruko heard Ichigo's voice. Kaoruko looked over her shoulder and saw them coming after her. She continued to run but was stopped. Kaoruko looked at the figure. Ishida looked at the girl Kaoruko then jumped into the tree and jumped from branch to branch. Hoping she would be able to lose them in the trees.

Ichigo reached where Ishida was at, Ichigo said nothing to him and pushed off the ground and into the trees and began chasing her in the trees. Ishida followed them from the ground.

"Rukia seems like she has and extraordinary spirit power. But why are the Hollows protecting her instead of eating her soul? They should find her energy to be especially tasty!" Ichigo said.

"It does being able to see Shinigami's and Hollows, and the Hollows would love to eat that kind of spirit energy but it's not making sense with them protecting her." Rukia replied. Ichigo looked towards the girl who was still in site.

"OI! Stop running! We're not going to harm you!" Ichigo yelled Kaoruko looked over her shoulder.

"How can I trust what you say!?" Kaoruko said as she continued to look at them.

"The ones who want to harm you are the Hollows not us!' Rukia said. Kaoruko blinked a bit. Just then the branch she was on had been cut by Ishida's arrow as he quickly got under and caught her. Kaoruko blinked a few times and struggle in Ishida's grip.

"Let me go!!" Kaoruko yelled trying to get out of his grip but it was no use. The two jump down Ichigo landed next to Rukia. Ichigo looked at the girl.

"Look at me!!" Ichigo said angrily the girl slightly looked at him. Ishida didn't like the way he was yelling at her.

"Shinigami purge Hollow souls and perform konso to send souls back to Sol Society...We're not the ones you want to run from!" Ichigo said still angry. Rukia looked over towards Ichigo Ishida pushed his glasses up.

"Kurosaki-kun you don't have to yell at her like that." Ishida said in his usual tone of voice. Kaoruk0o continued to look at Ichigo and sent a punch at him. When she did that Rukia watched her and noticed an old bite mark wound on her arm. Ichigo had lifted his arm and let the smaller fist collide with his arm and then lowered it.

Ichigo ignored what Ishida said for the moment. Rukia studied the bite mark and noticed that it wasn't an ordinary bite but from a Hollow.

"That bite mark you have that's from a Hollow......" Rukia said. Kaoruko looked at Rukia and looked off towards the side. She could remember the day she got the wound. The baby Hollow was badly hurt she had to do something to help it. She didn't expect it to bite her. But she had strange healing powers. Ichigo looked at the mark and then to Rukia.

"Do you think it has something to do with her seeing Shinigami's and Hollows?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head she wasn't sure at all Kaoruko looked at him.

"It's has nothing to do with that! I saved a Hollow......It....." Kaoruko wasn't sure how to explain it to them. She then remembered what they did to the Hollow and she wasn't sure what they'd do to her, she struggled again. Ishida held her tighter. This time Ichigo was calmer he looked down to her with his natural scowl, his voice speaking gently but maturely.

"Listen. Hollows are spirits that have no purpose anymore except pain and destruction, eating other souls. What I did was to purge them, to allow them to enter Soul Society. Whatever they are up to they will keep you around for a while and then eat your delicious sprit energy." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded her head.

"That's what our job is to purge them. I don't know what the Hollows are thinking but what Ichigo said is true they will eat your spirit energy if you stay with them any longer." Rukia replied. Kaoruko stopped and looked at them.

"Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san said is true." Ishida added and pushed his glasses up. Kaoruko shook her head a bit. She couldn't figure out who to trust now. She's been with the Hollows as long as she could remember and then these Shinigami's appear telling her these things. Her old wound slightly hurt her. Ichigo noticed Kaoruko's body tense.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he rested a palm on Kaoruko's shoulder. She felt his hand on her shoulder. Despite such a comforting gesture Ichigo's expression soften none from the scowl look.

"Shinigami are here to fight the Hollows and keep souls and humans just like you safe." Ichigo said. Kaoruko looked at him and then she looked towards the side. Just then a hole opened in the sky a few Hollows appeared but then more holes appeared around them.

"What the!" Rukia said watching the holes appear and the Hollows coming out of them. Kaoruko continued to watch one appeared just above them as the Hollows hand pulled Kaoruko way from them and disappeared.

"Shoot!" Ichigo said with a growl. Suddenly he did something he only did when he had some crazy idea or something. A slight grin tugged at his lips.

"Rukia I got an idea......" Ichigo said while standing back to back with her holding Zangetsu up and watching all the Hollows approaching them. Ishida had his spirit bow ready and aimed it and let the arrows fly. The arrows hit the Hollows but still more came after them. Rukia looked over her shoulder and looked at Ichigo.

"What ever it is we better do it now." Rukia said. While this was going on a 'lost soul' was watching in a safe distance.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I don't own Bleach Kubu Tite-sensei does. Anyways this little piece was inspired by me from a friend that I rped with. It's a little something from our rp. Well don't know if anyways going to like it but it's worth a try. Anyways hope you guys like it.

_Chapter 2:_

Ichigo looked at Rukia and nodded his head.

"You and Ishida take care of these Hollows." Ichigo said as she looked at the Hollows in front of him summoning the Hollow mask.

"Tetsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as a wav of red energy swept the Hollows out making a path for him which he quickly ran. Ichida and Rukia paired up to take care of the Hollows while Ichigo went to find the girl.

**To Where Kaoruko Was**

The Hollow had stopped in a park away from people and put Kaoruko down. She looked at the Hollow and then noticed that it was wounded. It had helped her from a battle it was in.

"You're hurt." She said as she slightly lifted a hand towards the wound as it snapped at her a bit. She wasn't afraid as she brought her arm towards it as it bit down on her; she gave a slight wince as the wound slowly healed.

"Oi." Ichigo had suddenly appeared where the Hollow and Kaoruko were at. Only, he wasn't technically Ichigo any more. His hands by his sides, his black robe fluttering about his form, the orange hair poked out from his head, where the face was now hidden. He wore a gruesome looking white and black Hollow mask, covering his whole face. The two turned around and saw him there. Kaoruko felt like she seen the figure then she realized it was the orange hair man who chased her. The hollow was about to attack him when Kaoruko stopped it as she shook her head.

Kaoruko noticed Ichigo's reiatsu was different she didn't want to see the Hollow to get hurt. No one knew the pain she's gone though it's funny to say but she felt that the Hollows actually knew more of her pain. The Hollow slowly moved Kaoruko to the side and rushed at Ichigo, as the Hollow rushed at him Ichigo simply stood there. As they approached, he slammed his fist into their face with ease as if it were a game. The force was incredible that it knocked them back and hit the ground hard.

"Don't disturb me weaklings. This girl is coming with me." Ichigo said as he walked over to her. Kaoruko watched in horror as the Hollow hit the ground. The Hollow didn't get up after that. Ichigo got closer to her as his masked face got closer to her.

"Such a delicious spirit energy she has." Ichigo said. Kaoruko quickly turned around and looked at Ichigo who was really close. She slowly walked back but then she stood her ground and threw a punch. Ichigo watched her as she threw the punch he moved his hand up as if he knew she would punch, catching her fist in his palm.

"Baaad girl!" Ichigo said as he roughly taking her form between his arm. Kaoruko was taken by surprised when this happen she tired to struggle but Ichigo's grip became tighter. He quickly went to where Rukia and Ishida were. Once he got back Ishida and Rukia had managed to take the Hollows down. Rukia looked at Ichigo a bit.

"Ichigo....." Rukia said. Ishida looked at Kaoruko and noticed the blood and the fresh bite wound. They needed to treat the wound but then Ichigo turned away from Rukia and Ishida; all of Ichigo's plan had succeeded except for the one part he didn't think of. The Hollow in him was now hungering for this divinely delicious sprit energy in Kaoruko, and had taken control of Ichigo's mind. He ignored the two, his grip tighten on her shoulders. Kaoruko noticed his grip tighten on her shoulder as she winced a bit, he held her closer to the gruesome Hollow mask as a deep sinister voice spoke. The two noticed that Ichigo wasn't acting himself.

"Hahaha! Smell that delicious spirit energy! I'm so hungry; this will make a wonderful dinner." While this was happening Kaoruko didn't look frighten, she looked as if she didn't care. The two heard what Ichigo said as they tried to get Ichigo way from Kaoruko, as they moved towards him he would push off with his feet and hopped with Kaoruko landing upon a branch in a tree. This was very bad. Combined with Ichigo's incredible shinigami strength, the Hollow in him was ten times more in level of strength and speed then other Hollows.

"Fools. Don't interrupt me, this energy is mine!" Ichigo yelled out. The two watched this they couldn't do anything and the situation was really bad. Kaoruko was very calm. She looked at him for a moment. She had already knew her body was capable of two things. Healing and calming the Hollow down but that depended on how deep the Hollow bites down on her. She put out an arm in front of Ichigo.

"If you want me here you go." Kaoruko said. The Hollow of course meant to eat her soul, but this caused it to laugh meanly.

"I want your delicious soul! But what the heck!" Your body is probably tasty too!" Hollow Ichigo said as he moved his masked face to her arm, the mouth of the mask integrated with his face opened. It took a deep mean crunch of her arm tearing teeth into the flesh. Kaoruko winced at the pain but she didn't cry out she continued to look at him. The Hollow took its mouth off her arm and gasped in surprised and then calming down. He released her; she fell through the air towards the ground to hopefully be caught by Rukia or Ishida while Kaoruko fell she closed her eyes it didn't matter to her if she lived or died. She really didn't have ties to this world. Rukia and Ishida acted fast but still didn't understand what's going on but that wasn't important now.

Meanwhile Ichigo himself fell as well, though he was capable of landing upon the ground on a foot and knee. He was coming back to his head, fighting the Hollow in him. Grasping his head he screamed and gripped the mask. Pulling the mask which finally gave away and came off revealing his sweating face. Torso drooping forwards a hand rested on the grass as his head drooped while his shoulders heaved with deep pants.

Kaoruko continued to fall just then she felt her body being caught. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rukia holding her. Kaoruko looked away. Ishida quickly went to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun." Ishida said. Ichigo was still looking down his breathing slowed his body calming though it was a foregone conclusion that he would be mad with himself.

"Dang it Ishida! The Hollow took over my mind from wanting of her spirit energy. I almost ate her soul!" Ichigo said angrily. Ishida stopped he could hear the anger in his voice. He looked at him and then to Kaoruko and then back to him.

"You should have thought things threw before you did them. You knew her energy was high!" Ishida said angrily but before he could say anything else Rukia spoke up.

"Right now we don't have time for bickering of anything. We need to get her medical treatment now!" Rukia said angrily. Kaoruko was losing a lot of blood. She had the look of 'it doesn't matter if I die'. Ishida looked at Ichigo who was still on the ground; Rukia ripped some of her clothes and wrapped it around her wound trying to stop the bleeding. Ishida grabbed Ichigo's kimono and pulled him up.

"Look you don't have time to sulk. We need to get Orihime and help the girl!" Ishida said angrily, Ichigo hadn't said a word.

"Rukia-san look after her we'll get Orihime." Ishida said Rukia nodded her head.

"Okay." Rukia replied. Ishida pulled Ichigo with him as they went to Orihime was at Rukia looked at the girl. Kaoruko was looking towards the side. Rukia's look softened a bit.

"Don't you have family?" Rukia asked as she put pressure on her wound which the blood was flowing like a river. Kaoruko slowly looked at Rukia and shook her head.

"I don't have any......." Kaoruko replied. Rukia gave a slight surprised look; Kaoruko wondered why she was trying to help her. All the things she heard from the Hollows they were evil.

".......You don't have a family?" Rukia asked. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"I don't have any the only people who took care of me are the Hollows." Kaoruko replied. Rukia was surprised when she heard this. She wondered what the Hollows were thinking; something about it didn't seem right.

"Why are they protecting her and took care of her......" Rukia thought to herself. Kaoruko looked away her vision blurred and everything was becoming dark. Before she closed her eyes she saw figures approaching where they were.

Hours Later

Kaoruko shifted a bit and then she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision slowly came back. She looked around nothing seemed familiar to her. She slowly sat up but her head spun as she laid back down.

"Where.....Where am I?" Kaoruko thought to herself, footsteps slowly came towards the room. She looked at the sliding door.

"Who could it be?" Kaoruko continued to look at the door. Then the sliding door slid open a tall man with a green and white stripped hat wearing a green happi coat and green pants. The figure opened his fan that covered half his face.

"I see are awake." The figure said as he walked into the room closeing the sliding door shut and sat down next to the girl.

"Kaoruko was it?" The figure asked she looked at him a bit.

"......" Kaoruko said as she then slowly nodded her head.

"That's my name but......I don't know who you are......" Kaoruko said. The figure gave a small laugh.

"Ahh that's right sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Urahara Kisuke. Everyone called me Urahara." Urahara replied. Kaoruko looked at him.

"Why am I here and are you that shinigami's friend?" Kaoruko asked a bit coldly. Urahara noticed it but ignored it.

"Rukia and the other's brought you here to rest they're still here. And to answer your second question yes we are and one of them is my best customer." Urahara replied. Kaoruko looked away.

"I heard you have no parents and the Hollows took care of you, could you tell me more?" Urahara asked. Kaoruko didn't reply as she thought about it.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaoruko asked still facing away from him. Urahara continued to look at the girl.

"I never heard of a Hollow taking care of someone. I figured that I could learn why you're so special to them." Urahara replied. Kaoruko looked at him.

"I don't see why it's so special." Kaoruko said. Urahara lowered his fan.

"You have a high reiatsu that I've never seen. Any Hollow would love to get their hands on you to get it. Yet they haven't devoured you, while you have scars from them." Urahara said. Kaoruko looked away from him.

"I don't know anything about reiatsu and I don't see why a Hollow would want it. I've been with them since I can remember. The scars are from them because they were hurt." Kaoruko replied. Urahara's look changed a bit.

"What do you mean by because they were hurt?" Urahara asked.

"My body can heal them even calm them down." Kaoruko replied. She then realized that he was getting all the information he wanted from her. She looked at him angrily.

"You're not going to get anything else out of me!" Kaoruko said angrily as Urahara looked at her. He could tell she wasn't going to tell him anything else.

"Thank you for what you told me. Tenssai will be brining some food for you eat up and try to stay put until your strength comes back." Urahara said while he got up. He slid the sliding door open and closed it behind him. Kaoruko looked to the side.

"Like I'll eat your food." Kaoruko thought to himself Urahara was walking to the room where Rukia, Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad who came with Ishida, Ichigo, and Orihime. They looked towards the sliding door as it opened. Urahara walked into the room.

"How's she doing?" Orihime asked. Urahara looked at her.

"She's doing better." Urahara replied and sat down Rukia looked at him before she could ask him if he found out anything Ichigo beat her in asking him.

"Urahara-san did you figure out anything?" Ichigo asked Rukia looked at him and then to Urahara, he nodded his head.

"I did now where to start." Urahara said.

".....Why did the Hollow in me suddenly called down?" Ichigo asked. He was still angry at himself for letting the Hollow in him get control of him but he couldn't figure why it calmed down after he bit into her. Urahara looked at Ichigo.

"What she told me was her body was able to heal and calm any Hollow." Urahara replied. Ichigo looked changed. Now it made sense why he was able to get back in control.

"What else did you find out?" Rukia asked. Urahara looked at her.

"Seems like she was with them at a very young age and was taught by them and believes what they say to her." Urahara said.

"I can see why they would protect her and why she isn't eaten but now that we have her they'll try to find her." Ishida said.

"We can't let her go with them." Ichigo said. To the room Kaoruko was in. She was sitting up in bed once she felt better then heard footsteps again but this time there was more then one.

".........." Kaoruko said as she remembered what Urahara had said. There was a knock as the sliding door opened Tenssai, Jinta, and Ururu came in and sat down.

"Eat up." Tenssai said putting the tray on her lap. Kaoruko looked at the food.

"It's not poisoned!" Jinta said a bit of a grouchy tone of voice.

"You need to eat." Ururu said. Kaoruko looked at the food.

"They probably wouldn't let me be until I eat the food....." Kaoruko thought to herself. She slightly looked up and the three still there. She gave a small sigh, she slowly picked up the food and took a bite out of it. She looked at them.

"Who made this?" Kaoruko asked they looked at her.

"We all made it." Jinta replied.

"You don't like it?" Ururu asked. Kaoruko looked at the food and shook her head.

"It's really good...." Kaoruko replied. They were glad that she liked it.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I don't own Bleach Kubu Tite-sensei does. Anyways this little piece was inspired by me from a friend that I rped with. It's a little something from our rp. Well don't know if anyone's going to like it but it's worth a try. Anyways hope you guys like it.

_Chapter 3:_

While Kaoruko was eating the others continued to talk.

"There has to be some way to get her to trust us and keep her away from the Hollows." Rukia said. Urahara crossed his arms.

"...That's going to be a hard thing to do. She's going to be a challenge to get her to trust us." Urahara replied

"...There has to be a way to get her to trust us." Orihime said. Ishida pushed his glasses up.

"There might be a way." Ishida replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Ishida.

"I was thinking of having Yoruichi-san to take care of her and get her to trust her. As of now I don't think she'll trust us." Ishida said.

"It's worth a shot. If this doesn't work?" Ichigo said Ishida looked at Ichigo and lifted his glasses a bit.

"We'll need to find someone who she'll open up to..." Ishida replied. Ichigo looked towards the side.

"Either way we have to try." Ichigo said the others nodded their head. Urahara got up.

"I'll get the message to Yoruichi and have her come over." Urahara said as he left the room. Kaoruko finished eating as the three left the room Kaoruko looked at the door.

"...I need to get out of here..." Kaoruko thought to herself. Once Yoruichi got the message she quickly came over. She sat at the table.

"Thank you for coming in such a short notice. We'll get to the point we need you to get Kaoruko to trust you." Ichigo said.

"I'll do what I can to get her to trust me but we need to keep her from knowing I'm with you guys." Yoruichi replied.

"I already have a plan for that." Ishida said.

"Mind filling us in then?" Ichigo said.

"We have Yoruichi-san in her cat form and have Kaoruko think Yoruichi-san is saving her from us an take her to a safe house from their have you two stay together. Once she opens up to Yoruichi-san you secretly give us any information we could use." Ishida replied. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Okay but where is the safe house at?" Yoruichi asked.

"There's an old apartment in the fifth district it's blue with a red roof that's the safe house." Ishida replied. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Okay well I'm off then." Yoruichi said as she got up.

"Good luck Yoruichi-san." Orihime said as Yoruichi nodded her head. She walked out of the room and turned into her cat form as she went out and went to the window of the room Kaoruko was in. Kaoruko looked around as her eyes fell on the window she saw a shadow. She wondered what the shadow was.

"I wonder what it is..." Kaoruko thought to herself as she slowly went towards the window. Just then there was a tapping noise on the window. Kaoruko blinked a few times and then she opened the window slowly. Once it was fully open a black cat jumped in.

"A cat!" Kaoruko said. The cat looked at her.

"Yes but not an ordinary cat." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at the cat with wide eyes.

"You can talk!" Kaoruko asked Yoruichi nodded her head.

"I can and I'm here to help you." Yoruichi replied.

"Help me?" Kaoruko said a bit confused she wondered why a cat would want to help her. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Yes I've been watching everything that's been going on. They may seem nice but in the end they'll hurt you so I'm here to take you to a safe place." Yoruichi replied Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi.

"...I thought so...But you could be working for them..." Kaoruko said Yoruichi looked at her.

"Do you think I'll see you from the outside? If I was working for them I'll come into the room like them from the door." Yoruichi replied.

"I guess you have a point...Do you have a name?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"I'm Yoruichi." Yoruichi replied.

"Yoruichi...I'm Yashimura Kaoruko..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Kaoruko we should get going." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head as she followed Yoruichi. Kaoruko followed Yoruichi to the area Ishida had told her.

"How far are we going?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi looked at her.

"We're not far just a little further." Yoruichi replied.

"Okay." Kaoruko said. The two continued to run and a building could be seen.

"That must be it." Yoruichi thought to herself.

"We're almost there it's the building to the right." Yoruichi said Kaoruko nodded her head as she continued to follow Yoruichi to the building. Once they got to the building Yoruichi stopped at the door.

"Could you open the door?" Yoruichi asked Kaoruko nodded her head as she put her hand on the door knob and turned it. She then pulled the door open Yoruichi quickly walked in as Kaoruko walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Yoruichi looked around a bit.

"Looks like this place hasn't been used for a while." Yoruichi thought to herself.

"Kaoruko why don't you go into the living room." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head. She walked over to the living room Yoruichi went into the open room and changed back into her human self. She borrowed the clothes that were in the room. Yoruichi walked into the room that Kaoruko was in. Kaoruko looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who..." Before Kaoruko could say anything Yoruichi stopped her.

"This is my real form." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko nodded her head. It made scene to her it would be a lot easier to get around town without anyone knowing you.

"Kaoruko can I ask you something?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko gave a few blinks.

"A question?" Kaoruko said Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Yes I was wondering if you have a home and family if you do I'll take you back." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko's expression changed.

"I don't have a home or family!" Kaoruko said with venom in her voice. Yoruichi gave a few blinks. She knew that she didn't have a home or family at what she heard from the others but she didn't know she would be this upset about it.

"Kaoruko...I'm sorry that I made you upset." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko shook her head.

"I'm sorry...The Shinigami had asked me that and their friend I...I just hate them..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi looked at her maybe she could get her to tell her.

"Kaoruko could you tell me what happen to them?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked to the side.

"Maybe some other time Yoruichi-san. I'm not in the mood..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi was glad that she was willing to tell her when she felt like it.

"Okay Kaoruko." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi Kaoruko wondered if she would be able to see the Hollows they're probably still looking for her.

"Yoruichi-san?" Kaoruko said. Yoruichi looked at her.

"Yes?" Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko looked at her.

"Do you think it would be alright...If I walk around a bit?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi gave a few blinks. Yoruichi thought about it as she slowly nodded her head.

"Be careful and stay near the building." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked to the side for a moment and then she looked at Yoruichi giving her a small nod.

"Okay...Kaoruko replied as she walked out of the room and out the building. Yoruichi made her way to the phone as she looked at it for a moment.

"Hope nothing happens..." Yoruichi said to herself. She slowly picked the phone up and dialed Urahara's shop number. Kaoruko was walking around the building when she heard something to her left. Her expression slightly changed that to a smile. Kaoruko made her way to the sound.

"Yoruichi-san I see you've reached the spot safely." A male voice said.

"Yes but it'll take a while to get use to living here..." Yoruichi replied.

"It's just for a short while Yoruichi-san. Did she give you any new information?" The male voice asked.

"No she didn't Urahara." Yoruichi replied.

"...I see. Keep us updated if she gives you any new information." Urahara said.

"Will do." Yoruichi replied as she hanged the phone up. Outside Kaoruko had stopped in front of an alley way. Her eyes scanned the area, her eyes stopped and a smile came across her face she quickly went up to what she saw as she put her hand on their forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright..." The figure said.

"I'm sorry that I got caught by the Shinigami." Kaoruko said in a sad tone of voice.

"We've been looking for you." The Hollow said.

"I know. If Yoruichi-san didn't come to get me out I'll still be with the Shinigami." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow looked at her.

"Kaoruko why don't you come with me back to the others." The Hollow said. Kaoruko looked at the Hollow and then she slowly shook her head.

"Gomen but I can't..." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow looked at her with a confused look.

"Why not?" The Hollow asked Kaoruko looked at the Hollow as she placed a hand on its head.

"I promised Yoruichi. She's the one who helped me. I promised her I'll be back..." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow continued to look at her.

"...I see make sure you stay safe..." The Hollow said Kaoruko gave a smile and petted the Hollow.

"Don't worry I'll come back and maybe have Yoruichi let be go back to you guys." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow looked at her.

"You should stay with this Yoruichi person for a while until things are better..." The Hollow said. Kaoruko looked at the Hollow she knew that he was right but she wanted to be with them.

"..." Kaoruko said as her look changed to a frown. The Hollow noticed the look on her face. He slightly nudged Kaoruko's hand that was still on his head. She looked at the Hollow. She gave a small nod.

"I'll be back again..." Kaoruko said the Hollow nodded his head. Kaoruko slowly drew her hand away. The Hollow looked at her, he looked like he was sad but Hollow don't have any feelings. Kaoruko looked at the Hollow.

"Be careful on your way back..." The Hollow said. Kaoruko nodded her head. She started walking back she stopped and turned around. She didn't see the Hollow anymore. She knew that he was gone.

"..." Kaoruko said as she slowly turned around. She gave herself a couple of slaps on her cheek.

"I have to be stronger..." Kaoruko though to herself, she had to be stronger to fight off the Shinigami's. Kaoruko had slowly walked down the small alley way. She was thinking about her brother. She wouldn't be alone like this but now she has a new family, the family who's being killed by the Shinigami's. She noticed that she was in front of the building Yoruichi had brought her.

"I hope that I don't have to stay here too long..." Kaoruko thought to herself as she walked into the building.

"?" Kaoruko said when she heard noises. She stopped and tried to figure out what the noise was. The noise had gotten closer and closer to where Kaoruko was. Kaoruko continued to look into the distance just then a figure came into view. Kaoruko made a slight confused look.

"...Yoruichi-san...What are you doing?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi was holding a strange item and saying something. Yoruichi gave a few blinks and she looked at Kaoruko. She couldn't say she was setting up a barrier to keep the Hollows from finding them. She needed to tell her something though.

"I was making sure the Shinigami's won't find us by putting up a barrier." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko didn't know if they would be able to find them but then Kaoruko thought about it and she remembered they had found her.

"I see are you almost down?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi slightly nodded her head.

"I need to finish up here and I'll be done. Do you need something?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko quickly shook her head.

"No..." Kaoruko replied as she quickly went into the living room Yoruichi looked at her.

"..." Yoruichi continued to look in the direction Kaoruko went. She closed her eyes and gave a small sigh. She could only wait till she trusts her then she would be able to understand her, Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes and then started up with the barrier again.

"..." Kaoruko thought to herself as she looked out the window. She watched the clouds pass by. She remembered how her older brother would always look at the sky. She wondered what he was thinking now she was the one looking up at the clouds.

"...I wish I could bring you back Daisuke nii-chan... I miss you so much." Kaoruko thought to herself. She looked away from the sky and into the room.

"I have to be strong right Daisuke nii-chan?" Kaoruko said under her breath. Yoruichi came into the room. She noticed the expression on Kaoruko's face Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi and then looked away a bit.

"Kaoruko would you like to do something?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko slowly looked at Yoruichi's direction she studied Yoruichi's face trying to see if she was trying to change the subject.

"...Not at the moment." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi continued to look at her.

"Do you like to draw?" Yoruichi asked. She wasn't sure what she likes.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I don't own Bleach Kubo Tite-sensei does. Anyways this little piece was inspired by me from a friend that I rped with. It's a little something from our rp. Well don't know if anyone's going to like it but it's worth a try. Anyways hope you guys like it.

_Chapter 4:_

Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi with a slight distressed look. Something told Yoruichi she said something that upset her.

"...Sorry I..." Yoruichi was stopped when Kaoruko shook her head.

"Don't be...I love to draw but...Now I can't draw any more..." Kaoruko said looking out the window. Yoruichi continued to look at her.

"Does it have to do with your family?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko tensed up. Yoruichi wondered if she would tell her. When she asked her the last time she hadn't told her.

"..." Kaoruko didn't reply to Yoruichi. Yoruichi figured that it did have something to do with her family.

"I'm sorry to bring hard memories...Well do you want to play a board game or do a puzzle?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked at her, trying to decide.

"...A board game would be fine..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi nodded her head. Yoruichi went to get a board game while Kaoruko waited. It wasn't long until Yoruichi came back. The two started playing the game. They played the game for a while Yoruichi looked at Kaoruko.

"It's getting late...I'll get the bath ready could you clean up?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"Okay." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi smiled and patted her head. Yoruichi got up and went to get the bath ready. Kaoruko started putting things away. While she was cleaning up she heard something.

"?" Kaoruko said as she made her way to the window. Looking out the window she could see groups of people walking by talking loudly.

"..." Kaoruko said while watching them pass by, her expression changed to a hateful look.

"I don't see why they have to be so loud. Because of them the Hollow's can't rest when they want to." Kaoruko said to herself. She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Kaoruko quickly turned around.

"Kaoruko the bath's ready." Yoruichi said from the door way. Kaoruko looked at her, she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay..." Kaoruko said as she went to take a bath. Waiting in a basket was some pajamas just a little big but she'll grow into them. Kaoruko took of her clothes and got into the bathtub. Kaoruko looked at the water for a while.

"..." Kaoruko said still looking at the water. It's been a while since she last bath she took. She never liked the family she stayed with and would always run away but in the end she'd be found and then taken to a new family. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to do that all over again. Kaoruko got deeper into the water her lips touching the water and started blowing at the water making bubbles. She started to remember the day that her brother died. She never found out who killed him or what all she knows was the gash marks on his back.

"..." Kaoruko said as she looked at the surface of the water.

"How's the water?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked up.

"...It's fine." Kaoruko replied.

"Okay once you're done tell me." Yoruichi said.

"Hai." Kaoruko replied. Kaoruko stayed in the bath for a while once she got out she quickly dried herself off and got into a pair of pajamas. Kaoruko went to find Yoruichi. Yoruichi was in the living room reading.

"...Yoruichi-san...I'm out." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi looked up.

"Okay there's some food on the table." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at the table and saw the food on it. She looked back to Yoruichi and nodded her head.

"Okay." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi got up and went to take a bath. Kaoruko went to the table putting her hands together and then started eating.

"...It's been a while since I last had a place to stay, with that also being able to take a bath." Kaoruko said while she looked at the food. Kaoruko heard voices outside. Her eyes went to the window. She never understood people. Thy never believe what you say and they wouldn't help you when you're in danger.

"..." Kaoruko said as she continued to look at the window. The sound of voices slowly died down. Kaoruko slowly turned to look at the food.

"If they had helped us Daisuke-niichan would still be alive." Kaoruko thought to herself her eyes were narrowed. Just then Kaoruko heard a voice as she quickly got up.

"Oh no!" Kaoruko said running to the door but stopped.

"No no no..." Kaoruko said under her breath hoping that she was only hearing things but she knew that she wasn't. The cries suddenly died, Kaoruko knew what happened to the Hollow. Kaoruko stood there as a tear fell from her eyes as they rolled down her cheek.

"...Gomen..." Kaoruko said under her breath. If she could of done something the Hollow wouldn't of been killed. Kaoruko heard footsteps. She quickly whipped her eyes and quickly ran back to the living room. Kaoruko sat down at the table and started eating again. While she was eating Yoruichi walked into the room. Kaoruko looked up at her.

"How do you like the food?" Yoruichi asked as she sat down at the table. Kaoruko swallowed the food she had in her mouth.

"The food is really good." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi wondered a bit. She heard the Hollow's cry, she knew that Kaoruko had also heard it but did she ignore it or she stopped herself. Yoruichi gave a smile.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you wouldn't like it." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko continued to look at her.

"Your food is a lot better then the food I've had before..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi gave a few blinks.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoruichi asked.

"I mean by that is...I've been in a couple of orphanage and foster homes...I ran away from them..." Kaoruko replied.

"You ran away why?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's not the same...It wasn't the same as being with my onii-chan...The food tasted awful the people I was with had a bad aura that's why I ran away..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi wasn't sure what to say. But she knew she had to say something.

"It must have been hard to get use to new things." Yoruichi said Kaoruko looked away from her and nodded her head.

"...Hai..." Kaoruko replied. The two stayed quiet for a while.

"...Well let's finish dinner and get to bed it's late and it's a long day tomorrow." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head. The two finished up their dinner. Once they finished eating they washed the dishes. When the dishes were washed and dried they put them away and went to bed.

"..." Kaoruko said while lying in bed. Kaoruko slightly shifted in her bed. She had a hard time falling asleep.

"..." Kaoruko said once again. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Hours had passed by as Kaoruko finally fallen asleep.

Morning

Kaoruko shifted in her sleep. Yoruichi was awake. She gave a yawn. She looked over towards Kaoruko.

"...She looks so sad..." Yoruichi thought to herself as she continued to look at Kaoruko. Yoruichi quietly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She could tell Kaoruko had a rough night and wanted her to sleep a little longer. Once Yoruichi got into the kitchen she started to make breakfast. She wasn't sure what Kaoruko would like but she figured that a simple breakfast would be best. Yoruichi started making miso soup, then started frying eggs and fish. Kaoruko shifted in her sleep again. She was having the same dream. The day that her parents were gone from her life forever, Kaoruko woke up with cold sweat running down her face.

"..." Kaoruko said as she looked at the ceiling. She hated seeing that dream. While Kaoruko was looking at the ceiling the smell of food waft into the room, Kaoruko twisted her body now facing the door.

"Smells good..." Kaoruko said continuing to look at the door. She slowly got up and sat up. Her stomach growled at her.

"..." Kaoruko said. She slowly got up from the bed and started changing her clothes. Once she changed she made her bed.

"Better was up." Kaoruko said to herself. She made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair. Once she was done she made her way into the kitchen. She stopped just before the door. Kaoruko peered into the kitchen.

"..." She said watching Yoruichi moving in the kitchen. Yoruichi stopped in what she was doing and looked up.

"Kaoruko...Good morning." Yoruichi said with a small smile. Kaoruko continued to look at her.

"...Good morning." Kaoruko replied.

"Could you help by setting the table?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko nodded her head slowly as she walked into the kitchen. She made her way to Yoruichi. Picking up the plates, setting them on the table. When she finished Yoruichi put the food on the plates.

"Thank you for helping." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her.

"...You're welcome..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi smiled. The two sat down; putting their hands together they started to eat. Kaoruko slightly looked at Yoruichi. She wondered if Yoruichi would let her go outside like yesterday Yoruichi felt Kaoruko's eyes on her, she looked at her.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"...Is...Is it alright for me to go outside?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi gave her a stern look. She didn't want her to go out since last night the Hollow came out and she didn't want her to be near them even though she knew they wouldn't hurt her.

"...Kaoruko I would like to say yes but..." Yoruichi stopped. Kaoruko continued to look at her. She didn't want to be cooped up in the house.

"...Would...Would you come outside with me then?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi's expression slightly loosened.

"I guess that'll be alright. Is there somewhere you wanted to go?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"I...I would like to go to the park..." Kaoruko replied. It's been a while since she last went to one. She couldn't bring herself to go after her older brother died. Yoruichi continued to look at her. She wasn't sure but she didn't want Kaoruko to run away.

"...I guess we could go to the park." Yoruichi replied Kaoruko's look changed; a smile was on her face.

"Really?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Really. Why don't we go once we finish." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko's smile became bigger.

"Okay!" Kaoruko said happily. The tow continued to eat.

"I hope we don't run into trouble while we're at the park..." Yoruichi thought to herself. Once the two finished they washed the dishes and put them away. Kaoruko ran into the room and got herself ready. Yoruichi also got herself ready. The two left the apartment as they walked towards the park that's near by.

"Yoruichi-san." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi looked at her.

"Yes?" Yoruichi said Kaoruko slowly looked at her.

"Do you think...The Shinigami's would come this far?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi tried to think of what to say to her.

"I don't know Kaoruko. They could come this way if they are out patrolling or they fanned out looking for you." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko's look slightly changed.

"I hope they don't come here..." Kaoruko said Yoruichi could see that Kaoruko hated Shinigami's. The only thing she knows is that her brother was killed and the Hollows helped her. They slowly came to the park.

"What do you want to go on?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked around, she wanted to go on all of them and she couldn't say she wanted to go on this first.

"..." Kaoruko said as she slowly looked at Yoruichi.

"I'm not sure..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi gave a slight smile.

"How about the swings?" Yoruichi asked Kaoruko looked towards the swings. She nodded her head.

"Yeah." Kaoruko said. The two made their way to the swings. Kaoruko sat down on the seat. Yoruichi also sat down on the other swing the two started swinging. While they were swinging Yoruichi looked at Kaoruko, she wondered when she would open up to her and tell her everything. Yoruichi's gaze went towards the clouds.

"..." Yoruichi said. She knew that the sky, clouds, wind, and the sun knew the truth and knew what Kaoruko been through. Kaoruko slightly looked at Yoruichi.

"Something wrong?" Kaoruko asked Yoruichi looked over to Kaoruko and quickly shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong I was thinking was all." Yoruichi replied.

"Thinking about what?" Kaoruko asked.

"Just thinking how the world around us seen and know all of the events that happened." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko slowly looked at the sky. She thought about what Yoruichi said.

"..." Kaoruko said to herself. If the world did know she wished that it'll tell her what had happened the day her brother was killed. She wished that it'll tell her.

"Do you think..."Kaoruko stopped. Yoruichi's gaze went to Kaoruko.

"Think what?" Yoruichi asked.

"...Do you think...That is they had voices...Would they tell you everything?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi gave a few links. She wasn't sure what to say. Kaoruko slowly looked at Yoruichi. She saw the confused look on her face. She wondered what her reply would be. Yoruichi knew she had to reply to her.

"...I don't know but I think they would say everything they saw." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko slowly looked at the sky again.

"If they do...I really hope they will tell me everything I need to know..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi continued to look at Kaoruko and then she looked off into the distance.

"I bet they will." Yoruichi replied.

"Do you really think so?" Kaoruko asked looking at her. Yoruichi nodded her head slowly.

"Yes I really think so." Yoruichi replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I don't own Bleach Kubo Tite-sensei does. Anyways this little piece was inspired by me from a friend that I rped with. It's a little something from our rp. Well don't know if anyone's going to like it but it's worth a try. Anyways hope you guys like it.

_Chapter 5:_

The two had stayed in the park for a while now. Kaoruko had played on most of the rides in the park the two headed back to their home. Yoruichi looked at Kaoruko.

"..." Yoruichi couldn't figure out why Kaoruko had asked her if the trees and the sky would tell her everything the more she thought about it she came up with it having to do with her past and may be the reason she hated Shinigami's. The two slowly made it back to the house. Yoruichi unlocked the door as the two went in. Kaoruko closed the door behind her.

"I have a few things to do why don't you go in your room and read or something." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked up at her.

"...Okay..." Kaoruko replied as she slowly made her way towards her room. Yoruichi slowly made her way to the living room. She wondered if Urahara could get some sort of news that ha d happened when Kaoruko was small. She dialed the number to Urahara's shop. The phone started ringing.

"Hope Urahara's there..." Yoruichi thought to herself. The phone continued to ring. Juts as Yoruichi was about to hang the phone when she heard a voice.

"You reached Urahara's shop. Urahara Kisuke speaking." Urahara said. Yoruichi was glad he was there.

"Urahara it's me." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi-san something wrong?" Urahara asked.

"No everything is alright. I was wondering if you could look up something for me." Yoruichi said.

"Look up something? Exactly what do you want me to look up?" Urahara asked.

"I would like you to know if there was any accident maybe four, five years ago." Yoruichi replied.

"Okay, do you have a specific area you want me to look into?" Urahara asked.

"...Not really...But I think you should look for one with a young man being killed..." Yoruichi replied.

"Okay is that all?" Urahara asked.

"Yes and thank you." Yoruichi replied.

"It's nothing. I'll call you back once I find something." Urahara said as he hanged the phone up. Yoruichi also hung the phone up. She looked in the direction of Kaoruko's room is.

"...Just hope I can find out more about her...Seems like she still closing herself off." Yoruichi thought to herself. She slowly went off cleaning. Kaoruko had peeked from the door to see what Yoruichi was doing.

"..." Kaoruko said trying to see but she couldn't see Yoruichi.

"I wonder what she's doing...?" Kaoruko thought to herself. Just then Yoruichi came into view. She could see that Yoruichi was cleaning.

"..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi stopped and looked up and saw Kaoruko looking at her. Kaoruko then quickly moved away.

"Kaoruko..." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko slowly went towards the window and looked outside. Yoruichi figured it was best to give Kaoruko space. She slowly went back to cleaning.

Hours Later

Yoruichi had finished cleaning up. She slowly made her way towards Kaoruko's room. Kaoruko was sitting in the corner her nose in a book.

"Kaoruko." Yoruichi said as she knocked on the door frame. Kaoruko lifted her head and then looked at Yoruichi.

"Yes?" Kaoruko said.

"I'm about to make dinner. Would you like to help?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko continued to look at her and thought for a while. Her gaze slowly went down.

"..." Kaoruko wasn't sure what she should say. She did but then another part of her was saying no. Kaoruko slowly nodded her head, Yoruichi smiled.

"Okay." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi and gave a few blinks. She put the book away. The two made their way to the kitchen. They washed their hands and then started making dinner. The two were quiet while they were making dinner. Yoruichi tried to think of something to talk about but nothing came to mind.

"Yoruichi-san..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi gave a few blinks as she looked at her.

"Yes?" Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her.

"I was...Wondering if I...Could go back to the park..." Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi was surprised she couldn't say no. She didn't want her to disappear.

"...Okay but make sure that you don't stay too long." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko looked slightly changed as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Kaoruko replied. The two continued to make dinner. Once they were finished making dinner they set up the table, sitting down once the table was set. Putting their hands together they started eating. Yoruichi looked over to Kaoruko.

"...Were you reading the whole time?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked towards Yoruichi and then shook her head.

"No...I wasn't I was looking outside thinking of what you told me. Then I started reading..." Kaoruko replied.

"I see." Yoruichi said.

"The thing you were doing...Was it cleaning?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi slightly tensed up. She couldn't tell her the truth. Yoruichi then nodded her head.

"Yes. I was cleaning the whole time." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko looked at her and then she looked at the food. Yoruichi slightly tensed up, she couldn't tell if Kaoruko knew she was lying or she believed her.

"I see. I should of helped." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi slightly relaxed.

"Don't worry about it." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko slowly looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"I'm sure. It was just that room anyways." Yoruichi replied.

"I see." Kaoruko replied. The two ate in silence, Yoruichi had tried to think of a topic they could talk about but nothing came to mind. This lasted for a while.

"I'll get the bath ready." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her.

"Okay." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi slowly got up and went to the bath to get it ready. Kaoruko sat at the table finishing up her dinner.

"..." Kaoruko had wished that the park she would be able to see one of the Hollows. She wanted to see them. Maybe they could tell her if she still had to worry about the Shinigami's, Yoruichi came back.

"The bath is ready so once you're done with dinner you can take a bath." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"Hai." Kaoruko replied. The two finished eating, Kaoruko went to get her pajamas and went to take a bath while Yoruichi washed the plates.

"I hope that I'll be able to see the Hollow tomorrow." Kaoruko thought to herself as she slowly got into the bathtub. She looked at the ceiling. A lot of thoughts race through her mind. She couldn't help but think about the Hollows. It would help her feel better if the Hollows stayed with her.

"..." She said as she looked down at the water. The water was very still but when she moved her hand the waster shifted. Then the water slowly settled down as it became still again. She did this a couple of times. When she was done she quickly got out and dried herself up and put her pajamas on. Making her way to where Yoruichi is. She was looking through channels.

"Yoruichi-san..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi stopped in what she was doing and looked at Kaoruko.

"Yes?" Yoruichi said.

"I'm done..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Alright." Yoruichi said as she slowly got up and looked at Kaoruko.

"You can watch the TV if you want." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head. Yoruichi then made her way to the bath. Kaoruko looked at the television. She looked at it for a while. She finally turned the television on. Kaoruko picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. She then found something.

"...I guess this would be fine." Kaoruko said under her breath. Yoruichi was inside the tub. She couldn't get Kaoruko to open up to her. She wondered if she wasn't doing what she should do for her to open up to her.

"...Am I doing everything wrong?" Yoruichi thought to herself. She looked at the water.

"..." Yoruichi said as she continued to look at the water. She wished that she was doing what she should do. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back she tired to figure out what she could of done wrong. She tired very hard to figure out but the more she tried to figure out the more she couldn't

"..." Yoruichi said as she decided to stop thinking about what she did wrong. She got out of the tub and pulled the plug as the water went down the drain. Yoruichi quickly dried herself off. She then changed into her night clothes and left the room. She went to the living room. She noticed Kaoruko had fallen asleep. She gave a slight smile and shook her head.

"You're going to catch a cold sleeping here." Yoruichi said in a low whisper. She slowly went to the television and turned it off. She then made her way to Kaoruko, picking her up she took her back to her room and put her into the bed.

Morning

Kaoruko was woken up by the ray of light from the sun. She shifted in her bed as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"...How did I get in bed?" Kaoruko thought to herself. She tired to remember the last thing she did. Then she figured that Yoruichi had brought her to the bed.

"..." Kaoruko said as she looked towards the door. She then got out of bed and changed her clothes. When she was done she made her way to the bathroom and washed up. She made her way to the living room. Yoruichi was bringing the food to the table. She looked up and saw Kaoruko.

"Good morning." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko slightly nodded her head.

"Good morning Yoruichi-san." Kaoruko replied. She came over to the table and sat down. Yoruichi put the last plate on the table and sat down. The two put their hands together and started eating. Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi.

"...Yoruichi-san..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi looked at Kaoruko.

"Yes?" Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her and then she lowered her gaze a bit.

"...Did...Did you take me to my bed...?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi gave a few blinks and then nodded her head.

"I did why do you asked?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko's gaze still down. She brought her gaze up a bit.

"...I asked because...I...Wanted to say thank you...I didn't realized that I fell asleep..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi gave a small smile.

"Your welcome." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her.

"Thank you I'll try to be careful not to fall asleep like that..." Kaoruko replied.

"Don't worry about it so much Kaoruko." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head a bit. The two went back to eating their breakfast. When they were done they washed and dried the dishes. Once they finished Kaoruko went to the park.

"..." Yoruichi said. She wanted to keep an eye on her but she didn't want her to know. She decided to change into her cat form and followed Kaoruko from a safe distance. Once at the park Kaoruko made her way to the swings and sat down. She looked at the sky. Just as she was looking at the sky she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She looked in the direction as her expression changed Yoruichi was watching from a safe place and looked in the direction Kaoruko was looking in and noticed what she saw.

"!? Why is a Hollow here!?" Yoruichi thought to herself and continued to watch Kaoruko got up from the swing and went towards the Hollow.

"Kaoruko is everything fine?" The Hollow asked. Kaoruko nodded her head a bit.

"I'm fine...I'm worried about you..." Kaoruko said as she put a hand on the Hollow's head.

"Don't be we're doing alright." The Hollow replied.

"Don't lie...The other day I heard one of you cry in pain." Kaoruko said. The Hollow looked at her.

"...They came finding you. But...The Shinigami's found them..." The Hollow replied.

"...Didn't you guys been told that not to worry about me that I'm safe?" Kaoruko asked.

"...Not all of us know..." The Hollow replied. Kaoruko's look changed when she heard this.

"..." Kaoruko wasn't sure what to say. Her gaze fell. Yoruichi continued to watch them. She was able to hear most of the conversation yet she had a hard time taking it in. A girl was siding with the enemy. The Hollow nudged Kaoruko a bit.

"Don't make such a face." The Hollow said. Kaoruko tried to smile but couldn't.

"I'll try not to." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow smiled a bit.

"That's good. How are things with you and that Yoruichi person you talked about?" The Hollow asked. Kaoruko looked at the Hollow.

"...Things are okay. Though I still want to be with you guys..." Kaoruko replied.

"You'd be safe with this Yoruichi person. You won't have to worry about the Shinigami's coming after you." The Hollow said. Kaoruko slightly looked at the ground. She knew very well that the Hollow was right. If she stayed with them she's be caught by the Shinigami's again.

"..." Kaoruko said the Hollow continued to look at her as they waited for a reply.

"Okay..." Kaoruko finally replied as she slowly lifted her head and looked at the Hollow. The Hollow nodded its head.

"Good. I have to go before any Shinigami's come by. I'll try to come back some time later in the week." The Hollow said. Kaoruko put a hand on the Hollow's head.

"Alright..." Kaoruko replied. She slowly pulled her hand away. The Hollow then back up a bit.

"I'll see you later." The Hollow said. Kaoruko nodded her head. The Hollow then disappeared. Kaoruko stood there looking into the distance. Yoruichi watched yet she didn't know what was said.

"...I better make sure she doesn't see me." Yoruichi thought to herself. She hid herself in a different place and watched Kaoruko. Kaoruko sadly walked back towards the swing. She stayed there for a while. When Yoruichi noticed that Kaoruko was about to leave. Yoruichi made her way back. Once Kaoruko reached the building she slowly opened the door.

"I'm back." Kaoruko said.

"Welcome back." Yoruichi said as she came towards the front door.

"Had fun?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko slowly nodded her head.

"I did." Kaoruko replied. She knew that she couldn't tell Yoruichi about the Hollow. She didn't know what she would say and she didn't want her to tell her not to see them.

"That's good. There's some time before lunch want to do something?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything.

"I'm not sure...Maybe we could just watch some tv." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi gave a fw blinks and then nodded her head.

"That's fine." Yoruichi said. The two headed into the living room. Yoruichi turned on the television as the two watched for a while. Yoruichi looked at the clock and noticed that it was time. She looked over to Kaoruko.

"What would you like to eat?" Yoruichi asked Kaoruko looked at her.

"Hmmm." Kaoruko said trying to think of what she wanted for lunch.

"...A simple sandwich would be fine." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Alright." Yoruichi said. Yoruichi turned off the television and the two went to the kitchen and started making lunch. Once they finished making the sandwich they went to the living room and put their hands together and started eating.

"So what did you do at the park?" Yoruichi asked as she looked at Kaoruko. Kaoruko looked at her and then back at the food on the plate.

"Not much...Just went on the swing and slide..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi knew the truth but didn't say anything. Yoruichi then nodded her head.

"I see. At least you had a good time." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head. She was glad that Yoruichi had believed her. If she didn't she wasn't sure what she would do. The two stayed quiet. Not sure what to say to the other. They slowly ate again. Once they finished they went into the kitchen and washed the dishes. When they were done they dried them and put them away.

"I have some shopping to do." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her.

"...Can I come?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi gave a few blinks.

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I don't own Bleach Kubo Tite-sensei does. Anyways this little piece was inspired by me from a friend that I rped with. It's a little something from our rp. Well don't know if anyone's going to like it but it's worth a try. Anyways hope you guys like it.

_Chapter 6:_

Yoruichi looked at Kaoruko and then nodded her head.

"Sure you can." Yoruichi replied. Yoruichi grabbed a shopping bag as the two left the building and made their way to the nearest Supermarket. Once they got to the Supermarket Kaoruko grabbed a cart. The two walked around the Supermarket.

"Let see..." Yoruichi said looking at the different brands of food they had. Yoruichi looked at Kaoruko.

"Which one should we get?" Yoruichi asked as Kaoruko looked at what Yoruichi was looking at.

"Hmmmm..." Kaoruko said as she tried to figure out which would be good. Kaoruko then picked up an item.

"I think this would be fine..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi nodded her head and took the item. They continued to walk around the Supermarket. Yoruichi picking up items Kaoruko looked around a bit. She picked up a few items that Yoruichi had asked her to get. Once they got everything they needed they went to the register.

"I didn't think the registers would be this packed..." Yoruichi said when she saw the long lines.

"..." Kaoruko said as she too was surprised to see the long line. The lines started to get shorter. It wasn't long till it was their turn to pay.

"Next please." The cashier said. The two walked up to them. The cashier started ringing up their items.

"..." Kaoruko looked out the store as she watched the people walk by.

"..." Kaoruko said. The cashier told Yoruichi the total. Yoruichi then paid the cashier. They grabbed the bags and made their way back. Before they reached their home they heard a loud roar.

"!?" Yoruichi said. Kaoruko quickly looked around as she looked over towards Yoruichi.

"...Yoruichi-san..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi looked at her.

"Hai?" Yoruichi said.

"Did...Did you heard anything?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi wasn't sure if she should say the truth or not.

"What did you hear?" Yoruichi asked.

"...Something like a roar..." Kaoruko replied.

"I'm not sure. I think I heard something but I could be wrong and mistaken it for something else..." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko continued to look at her and then she looked towards the side. She wanted to go see but she wasn't sure what to say to her. Again there was another roar. Kaoruko looked at Yoruichi.

"...There's something I want to look at..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi gave a few blinks.

"...Alright but come back quickly." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head and rushed off. Yoruichi had a feeling that Kaoruko was going to see the Hollow; she couldn't go and check on her.

"..." Yoruichi slowly made her way down the street.

To Where Kaoruko Is

She ran down the streets in the direction of the roar. She stopped to catch her breath. In the distance she saw the Hollow where she was. She then saw the Shinigami's.

"!?" Kaoruko wanted to yell out something but she didn't want the Shinigami's to find her. She quickly hid and watched.

To Where Yoruichi Is

Yoruichi was walking slowly done the street. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"I hope nothing happens..." Yoruichi thought to herself. Just then she heard a roar but this roar sounded like it was in pain.

"...Ichigo..." Yoruichi thought to herself. She knew that Ichigo and the others were fighting with the Hollow but now they had to worry about Kaoruko.

"I just hope they don't do anything that'll blow everything...I should go but...I can't risk Kaoruko knowing the truth..." Yoruichi thought to herself. She continued to walk down the street.

To Where Kaoruko Is

She watched the right between the Hollow and the Shinigami. In the end the Hollow was killed. Kaoruko just stood there her eyes still wide. The Shinigami's were already gone. Ichigo had felt something while he was there but couldn't figure out what it was.

"..." Kaoruko took a while to get herself together.

"I...Better get going...I don't want Yoruichi-san to be worried..." Kaoruko thought to herself. She slowly walked towards the main road; she slowly walked down the road. Kaoruko got to the building and looked at it. She slightly looked towards the side.

"..." Kaoruko went up to the door and then turned the doorknob. The door opened and Kaoruko walked in.

"I'm back..." Kaoruko said.

"Welcome back." Yoruichi said as she came towards the door.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked at her.

"...Yes I did." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi's expression slightly changed.

"Something happened?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko's gaze went towards the side.

"...No nothing happened..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi had a feeling that something did happened but Kaoruko didn't want to say what. She wasn't going to push her.

"Okay." Yoruichi said the two walked into the living room. Yoruichi brought some snacks. Kaoruko just looked out the window.

"..." Yoruichi wasn't sure what to say to Kaoruko. Some how she felt that Kaoruko was closing herself to her. The two sat there in silence, Yoruichi was afraid that is she says anything Kaoruko would close herself up. Yoruichi looked towards the side.

"Yoruichi-san..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi gave a few blinks as she looked towards her.

"Yes?" Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked over to her.

"Have...Have you ever been in a situation...Where you couldn't do anything but watch someone get hurt in front of you?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi wondered why she asked but she thought about it for a while. She then realized that she was talking about the Hollow.

"I had times...Where I was in the same situation as you...It was hard to not do anything. I wanted to do something." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko continued to look at her and then she looked off to the side.

"I see...What can I do to help? I mean I don't want to just stand there and do nothing..." Kaoruko said.

"..." Yoruichi tried to get her words together.

"You have to do what you feel is right. If you can go straight to the person and help." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at the rand then she looked down.

"If I did help out the Hollow they wouldn't of been killed but then the Shinigami's would know that she was hiding in that area..." Kaoruko thought to herself. Yoruichi looked at her.

"...Just wish that you don't have to go through it again." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her.

"..." Kaoruko continued to look at Yoruichi, then her gaze fell as she gave a slight nod.

"Hai." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi slowly went towards Kaoruko and hugged her. Kaoruko then buried her face into Yoruichi's chest and started crying. Yoruichi stroked the back of her head. They stayed like that for a while. Kaoruko started to calm down.

"Feel better?" Yoruichi asked as she looked down at her. Kaoruko slightly nodded her head.

"Hai..." Kaoruko replied as she looked up at her. Yoruichi smiled.

"That's good." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko slowly pulled away as she continued to look at her. She nodded her head.

"Do you feel like helping me with dinner or do you want more time to yourself?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked towards the side.

"...I...Want some time...Alone..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Okay." Yoruichi replied as she nodded her head. Yoruichi slowly got up and went to the kitchen. Kaoruko went towards the window and looked out it. Yoruichi looked at the room where Kaoruko was in from the kitchen.

"..." Yoruichi felt that Kaoruko had opened up a bit to her.

"I just wish she'll open up more soon..." Yoruichi thought to herself. Kaoruko then noticed something. She quickly got up and then went towards the kitchen.

"Yoruichi-san..." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi gave a few blinks.

"Yes?" Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked towards the side and then she looked back at her.

"Could I go outside real quick?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi looked at her.

"...Okay be back soon." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko nodded her head. She went to the front door, putting on her shoes and quickly went out. She went towards the side streets.

"Kaoruko you alright?" The Hollow asked when they saw her. Kaoruko stopped in front of the Hollow.

"I'm fine..." Kaoruko replied.

"...You were nearby the fight weren't you?" The Hollow asked. Kaoruko's expression changed as she looked down.

"...How..." Kaoruko stopped.

"...I was close by...I smelled you and someone else...The other person went away while you came towards the fight..." The Hollow said. Kaoruko looked down.

"That's Yoruichi-san...I told her that I wanted to see something..." Kaoruko replied.

"Why didn't you stay with Yoruichi?" The Hollow asked.

"..." Kaoruko didn't reply. The Hollow continued to wait for her reply.

"...Because I was...Worried and I...Wanted to be sure..." Kaoruko stopped as the Hollow slightly nudged her.

"..." Kaoruko said as she looked at the Hollow. She gently put a hand on the Hollow's head. The Hollow looked at her.

"Next time...Please stay with Yoruichi...We don't want to see you hurt or be captured by the Shinigami's..." The Hollow said. Kaoruko looked at the Hollow.

"...Okay next time I will stay with Yoruichi..." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow looked at her.

"Promise me that you will stay with Yoruichi." The Hollow said. Kaoruko looked at the Hollow as the Hollow looked back at her waiting for her reply. Kaoruko continued to look at the Hollow, her gaze slowly fell.

"Do you promise?" The Hollow asked. Kaoruko looked towards the Hollow.

"...I promise..." Kaoruko replied. The Hollow nodded his head.

"Good. One more thing." The Hollow said. Kaoruko gave a few blinks.

"What ?" Kaoruko asked.

"In a month or so someone's going to visit you." The Hollow said.

"Visit me? Who?" Kaoruko asked.

"...Sorry Kaoruko...I can't say...But you'll know who when you see them." The Hollow replied. Kaoruko just looked at the Hollow.

"...Why?" Kaoruko asked.

"They don't want you to know just yet..." The Hollow replied.

"I see..." Kaoruko said as she looked down. The Hollow nudged her.

"Don't worry...They're good person." The Hollow replied. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"Alright..." Kaoruko replied.

"I should get going." The Hollow said. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"Alright." Kaoruko replied. Kaoruko slowly pulled her hand way and the Hollow left. Kaoruko slowly made her way back to Yoruichi's place. Once Kaoruko got home she took off her shoe.

"I'm back." Kaoruko said. Yoruichi looked towards the front door.

"Welcome back." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"Thank you." Kaoruko said as she walked into the room. Yoruichi looked at her.

"Was everything alright?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko looked at her for a moment.

"Yes everything's alright." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi continued to look at her she felt that something had happened while she went out but she didn't want to get Kaoruko upset and have things be complicated.

"I see that's good." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Well go to the living room I'll bring the food over." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head.

"Okay." Kaoruko said as she went to the living room. Yoruichi went to the kitchen and grabbed the plates with their dinner on it. She made her way to the living room, she put the plates on the table and sat down. The two put their hands together and started eating.

"Kaoruko." Yoruichi said as she looked at her. Kaoruko looked up at her.

"Yes?" Kaoruko replied.

"I've been thinking and I won't force you if you don't want to but how do you feel about going to school." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko's look slightly changed her gaze fell. Yoruichi's muscle tensed. She felt like she said something bad.

"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko didn't say anything. Yoruichi continued to look at Kaoruko. Kaoruko knew Yoruichi meant no harm but she had to forgive her.

"...It's...Alright..." Kaoruko finally said as she looked at her.

"I don't like school...I never want to go back..." Kaoruko said.

"I see...Well I won't make you go." Yoruichi said.

"Why...Did you think about school?" Kaoruko asked. Yoruichi gave a few blinks.

"...I thought that you should go and not have to stay here all the time." Yoruichi replied. Kaoruko continued to look at her.

"..." Kaoruko looked towards the side.

"I see...Does that mean you don't..." Kaoruko stopped. She knew that it didn't mean she didn't want her. She did need to go to school to learn but after what she went through at school she didn't want to go thought all of that again.

"Does it mean what Kaoruko?" Yoruichi asked. Kaoruko shook her head.

"It's nothing..." Kaoruko replied. Yoruichi continued to look at her.

"Okay..." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked at her. She could see that she didn't mean that she didn't want her around, but she wanted her to learn and have friends her age.

"Let's finish dinner." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko nodded her head

"Alright." Kaoruko replied. The two continued to eat. Once they were done eating they washed the dishes and dried them. Kaoruko put them away Yoruichi went to get the bath ready. When Kaoruko was finished putting the pates away, she went into the living room and turned on the TV. she flipped through the channels.

"..." Kaoruko said while flipping through the channels.

"...Nothing goods on..." Kaoruko thought to herself as she continued to flip through the channels. She found something interesting as she stopped flipping channels. Yoruichi was thinking to herself while getting the bath ready.

"I wonder what would be a good thing for Kaoruko?...I can't figure out anything..." Yoruichi thought to herself. She thought for a while still nothing good came to mind. Yoruichi gave a small sigh.

"I guess I'll have to find something for her and also find a place to work..." Yoruichi thought to herself. She wondered if Urahara would let her help out. When the bath was done she stopped the water. She quickly went to where Kaoruko was.

"Bath is ready." Yoruichi said. Kaoruko looked up and nodded her head.

"Alright." Kaoruko replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
